thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Crovan
Crovan (formerly 87546) is the Governor of Sodor's private engine and often pulls his coach, who is named Helen. Bio 87546 was built in 1907 at Brighton works. He was a complete experimental engine, being similar to Henry in his old shape. 87546 came to Sodor in 1922 with Alfred and Henry. Both he and Alfred were horrid to Henry and the other engines, but ultimately both engines lost out to Henry in becoming Sodor's No.3. After Alfred was painted blue and his name was nullified, 87546 was told he was on last warning for his bullish behavior. Shortly after Alfred's death in 1925, the Fat Controller sent him away for being nasty and horrid. It's unknown where he was sent after those events, but eventually ended up at the Scrapyard in Barrow. After almost being scrapped, he was saved by the Government of Sodor, who were in need of an engine to transport the Governor and given a coach named Helen. He was given the name Crovan. In 1995, Crovan was passing through Tidmouth, and called Gordon and Henry "silly sausages". That night, when Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt were trying to capture Alfred's ghost, Crovan arrived. Alfred's ghost is pleased with a smug look to see him, only for a blue engine told him that 87546 has been erased and has his name, and told Alfred's ghost off for using him as his minion. While he was doing so, Sir Topham Hatt came up with a teapot, and captured Alfred. After that, Crovan left to return to the Governor. Henry and Gordon realized that Crovan did have some good in him after all. In May of 2014, Crovan came into Knapford, boasting like usual. After Helen said he was a disturbing sight, Crovan called her a "wooden old cow." Later, he took Helen to Tidmouth to be washed, and then left. When he came back to collect her, he found her talking with Oliver and Toad, who were in the siding next to her. Crovan was annoyed and rudely told Oliver to leave. After Toad said that he would like to take the Governor, Crovan scoffed this and harshly insulted Toad. He puffed away, laughing. On the way to Tidmouth with the Governor to collect security, he apparently blew smoke at Helen, who purposely made the journey difficult for him. Because of this, he was in a bad mood. He got very angry when the driver told him he had to go into the siding, which Crovan thought was dirty and undignified. His anger erupted; he used obscene language and backed into the siding so fast that he crashed through the buffers, derailing his tender and Helen. The Governor was furious and traveled with Toad and Oliver instead, much to Crovan's anger. When the Governor came back, he threatened to turn him into a sewage tank if he continued his nasty behavior. Crovan appeared in The Search for Smudger, where he was passing by Marion station at Christmas. Crovan later appeared in Revolutionary Redemption, where he was watching in distance where Diesel was talking with BoCo. In 2017, the Flying Scotsman visited Sodor and Crovan was jealous of him. He thought he was being over granted, but after he and Spencer (who he had a rivalry with) had a race, Crovan said that he was bound to have an accident of getting into a mess of some kind. But he soon ate his own words when the points had been changed to the Harbor and fell into the sea. While underwater, Crovan realized that his personality was becoming much like Alfred's. After being fished out, the Fat Controller spoke severely to him about his behavior. That evening, at the Steamworks, after a few comments from Gordon and Spencer, Crovan appeared apologetic and realised he couldn't continue with his behaviour. The Flying Scotsman helped him to get his act together by stating that in simply bored with his life, and that Crovan failed to appreciate the wonders of life. Later on that same week Crovan kept himself isolated from the other engines while The Flying Scotsman, Gordon and Spencer made their way back with their Special Enthusiasts Train. On the way back, however, Spencer had hit a tree branch and it punctured his piston. Luckily, Crovan was traveling light engine on the up line and after informing the signalman of the issue helped rescue the train. The Fat Controller, The Governor, Passengers,and other engines all praised Crovan and gave him a reward of rejoining The Special Enthusiasts Train. After speaking with Diesel and Ted, Crovan now believed, that despite him being a little boastful, he was now a changed engine. Personality 87546 was extremely arrogant, rash and bitter and one of the (if not the) rudest steam engines on Sodor. He is also very prone to anger and has issues with controlling it. Crovan was abusive and rude to Helen but he has nothing but the highest respect for The Governor. He previously was rude to Henry when he first arrived alongside Alfred. But had gotten better and with the help of The Flying Scotsman, Crovan got his act together, despite occasionaly showing signs of arrogance. Trainz Model Camscott's old RWS Blue Henry was used for Crovan. This model is no longer available. From episode 24-Present T1E2H3 uses WildNorWester's Blue Henry with Camscott's Blue Henry tender. Basis Crovan is a completely custom built engine. Gordon claims that He is a "hybrid of many builds". Despite this, he resembles a LB&SCR H2 class but with a 4-6-0 wheel configuration. However, H2's where not built until 1911. But he does also resemble GNR Class C1/C2 with a few modifications such as, different 4-6-0 wheel configuration, cylinders, and running board shape. He also resembles a LNER B4. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van Season 3 * Revolutionary Redemption (does not speak) Season 4 * A Turning Point for Edward (appears in flashback, cameo) Specials * The Search for Smudger (cameo, part 1 only) * The Most Famous Engine * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Wrath on the Rails (does not speak) NWR Origins Season 1 * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Season 2 * Little Green Menace (possible cameo as one of the workshop engines) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes An unknown blue tender engine appears in the remake of Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out. While it's possible that it could be 87546, it could also be either Alfred or a completely different engine altogether. Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XI-present RWS Appearances Crovan (then named 87546) appeared in three illustrations of the first Railway Series book The Three Railway Engines along with Alfred. They were not named until much later by The Rev W. Awdry when he got letters asking him who the other two blue engines in the sheds were. Trivia * Crovan used to be the first completely fan-made locomotive who appeared in the present day. However, in NWR Origins he was revealed to be 87546, one of the rude steam engines that The Rev. W. Awdry said The Fat Controller sent away. * Crovan's first model used Henry's faces, except for the "sewage tank reaction" face, which was Gordon's surprised face. They were added using GIMP photo editor, as the Trainz Model did not have the option to change faces. * Many viewers noted Crovan's similarity to Spencer, with his arrogant nature and being a private engine for an important person/s. Because of this, this leads to Thomas1Edward2Henry3 involving them in a feud in The Most Famous Engine. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:4-6-0 Category:Heroes Category:The Mainland Category:2-6-0 Category:GNR Category:LB&SCR Category:Hybrid Category:Awdry Characters Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed